Goldilocks
by ShiraHitsugaya
Summary: Haruhi is called out by the twins to go to Ootori Park but when she arrives there they are no where to be found. Instead she explores and discovers a cottage.


AN: For my English class last year we had to write a descriptive story based on the tale Goldilocks. I was currently watching Ouran High School Host Club so I write this. Its a one-shot and it ends quickly. Hope you enjoy. Read, comment and enjoy

Love ShiraHitsugaya

* * *

**Goldilocks**

Haruhi walked slowly down the dirt path that lay in the middle of Ootori Park. She sighed and checked the watch on her wrist, she was on time. Continuing forward she came upon a sign. In bold white letters the word cottage was spelt out. Here we are, Haruhi thought stopping in front or the sign. She looked around at the tall evergreen trees, at the light green bushes filled with red berries and at the grand metal gate that marked the entrance to the cottage's land; but she could not see the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru anywhere among the beautiful forest.

Now she was annoyed. It was Hikaru and Kaoru who had forced her to come out here today and dress up. Self consciously she patted the long blond wig atop her head and then straightened out the frilly blue dress she wore; both gifts from the twins. Again she checked her watch. Yes she was on time; in fact it was already five minutes past the time they decided on.

Maybe, she thought, they're already at the cottage. So she gently pushed the gate open hearing a slight squeak coming from it. She followed the now cobblestoned path, her white heels clicking against the various stones, into a nicely kept garden. Walking past the pink, red and yellow flowers she finally arrived at the cottage. The cottage stood two sorties tall and was pale yellowish in color. White rims framed the perfectly squared windows while a beautiful white porch sat in front of the door.

Slowly the porch swing swung in the slight whispering wind. Her heels clacked against the stairs as she climbed them. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned around to look back at the way she came. It was a beautiful sight and looked just as peaceful. Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy the view for to long. She turned back around, marching up to the front door.

Pounding on the door she called out. "Hikaru? Kaoru?" No answer. Where are they, she thought sighing. She reached for the door knob and twisted it. Miraculously the door swung open, revealing a spacious room. The room was a combination of a dining room and a sitting room. Nicely made tables, chairs, shelves and a couch were scattered around the room while a light rug covered some of the hardwood floor.

"Anybody home?" she questioned walking farther into the room. She hovered uncertainly in the room, warily checking everything out. Suddenly her eyes fell upon the dining room table where three bowls of porridge sat. A loud rumble escaped from her stomach, making it known that she was hungry. A blush crept upon her pale features. "That's what I get for skipping lunch," she muttered to herself.

Walking up to the table she smelt the delicious almost cinnamon smell of the porridge. She heard her stomach rumble yet again, demanding food. So thinking that the twins left the food out, she decided to eat since they were making her wait. First she tired the bowl at the head of the table, steam rose slowly from its contents. The moment the porridge entered into her mouth she regretted it. Suffering through the scalding heat of the porridge she managed to get it down. "Way. WAY to hot," she exclaimed getting up and moving to the next bowl.

Hesitantly she lowered the spoon of the new porridge into her mouth. Swallowing it quickly she shook her head, a look of disgust creeping onto her lips. The porridge was cold making it taste flavorless and to plain. Getting up yet again she moved to the end of the table where the last bowl of porridge sat. This better be good, she thought as her stomach growled. Slowly she moved the spoon to her mouth and began to eat. A smiled spread across her face as she helped herself to another spoonful.

To her luck the last bowl of porridge was completely perfect. The temperature was neither too hot nor too cold and the flavor was delightful. It seemed that someone added something to the porridge making it taste even better. Soon the bowl was empty and her hunger was satisfied.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to a window. Looking out she glanced around searching for the twins. They were still not here. Stretching out her legs she realized that from the long walk she had earlier and from the heels she wore her legs and feet hurt quite a bit.

Stripping off the heels she made her way over to the sitting room. Along with a couch and a coffee table three different chairs were lined up against the wall. The first chair was a large armchair plump with cushions and burgundy red in color. She sat down in it and immediately felt herself sink in. The chair has to much cushion to it making it a bit troublesome to sit in.

She struggled out of the chair and went to use another one. The next chair was an elegant maple wooden chair with intricate cravings etched into the side of the chair. Slowly lowering herself she felt her back run up against smooth cold wood. This chair was the complete opposite of the first chair. It was really hard and forced you to sit up straight. Basically it was just plain uncomfortable, so she moved to the last chair.

This chair was a bit smaller then the other two and had some pink cushions padding it. This chair turned out to be just right so she settled in. Soon she started to nod off but she couldn't take a nap, at least not in the chair. She leaned back to far and fell backwards, making a loud crash when she hit the ground. Blushing as she tiredly picked herself up she decided to go to the second floor to see if she could find a room to nap in.

There were three rooms on the top floor. A white tiled bathroom was right at the top of the stairs white the two bedrooms lay to the right and left. Walking into the first bedroom she found two beds inside of the room. The first bed she walked over to had a light blue comforter and fluffy white pillows.

Laying down on the bed she sunk into the mattress and covers. Just like the first chair downstairs it was to cushiony and wasn't to her taste. Rolling out of the bed she moved on over to the next bed in the room. This bed had a dark grey comforter on it and matching pillows. The mattress of this bed was very firm and for Haruhi it was uncomfortable. Sighing annoyed she got up and wandered over to the next bedroom. This room was painted bright pink and the bed happened to be just as pink with stuffed animals stacked on top of it.

Sitting down on the bed she noticed that it was much more comfortable then the other two. She lay down on her side pushing away the stuffed animals and soon fell asleep.

****************

Part Two:

Outside of the cottage on a nearby clearing the three owners of the cottage started to head back home. Their leader a tall blond cheerfully led them onward. Right behind him the baby faced senior happily skipped dragging his large pink bunny along with him while the last owner with dark hair and examining eyes slowly brought up the rear.

Soon the trio was in front of the cottage and entered into the porch. "Hey, Hey Tamaki," the boy with the bunny started, "Can we eat the porridge now? Bun-Bun and I are hungry!" He told them gesturing to his bunny. Tamaki the blond nodded and answered yes before opening the door and allowing his two friends to enter first. Honey, the boy with the bunny jumped joyously before quickly sitting down in front of his bowl at the end of the dining room table.

About to dig in Honey noticed that his bowl was completely empty. His smile dropped from his face and turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked noticing his friend's upset face.

"Someone's eaten all of my porridge!!" he cried out angrily. Both Tamaki and Kyouya, the last boy, looked down at their own bowls. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Kyouya also confirmed that his porridge was also eaten out of.

"Dear God!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, pointing at his own bowl at the head of the table, "My porridge has been eaten out of as well!"

Kyouya started to look around searching for anything else that seemed amiss in the cottage. Soon his eyes fell upon the three chairs around the coffee table. "Seems like someone has been sitting in our chairs as well," he pointed out walking over to his wooden chair. Tamaki and Honey also came over to the chairs and looked at their own. Tamaki's armchair's cushion were winkled and slightly depleted looking while Honey's chair lay on the ground. It was then Kyouya noticed the pair of heels upon the ground.

"I believe," he started, "That the culprit is still in the house." He held up the heels to show them. All three of them began to search the first floor and when they realized that it was clear they moved onto the next floor. No one was in the bathroom or in the first bedroom though both Tamaki and Kyouya found that someone was in their beds earlier, leaving only Honey's pink bedroom left.

Slowly the trio made their way into Honey's room careful to not make any noise just in case someone was truly in the room. And sure enough a girl with curly blond hair lay asleep on top of the pink covers of the bed. "Someone is in my bed!!!" Honey shouted out jumping up and down.

Haruhi was awakened by Honey's commotion and sat up. Her brown eyes fell upon the trio and quickly changed from surprise to annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me!!" she said jumping out of the bed. The three boys just stared at her in shook. She shook her head and walked past them mentally reminding her self to punish the twins later.

"Well I'll be going now," she told them walking down the stairs and quickly out of the house. She ignored the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes and as fast as possible escaped out of the woods. She seriously didn't want to have to deal with her three upperclassmen out of school.


End file.
